


He Who Has Grace to be Used

by kanna37



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37
Summary: "Regardless of whether you are men or gods, you seek my answer.  Truly, you use me whenever it suits you." A character study of the very first Link, and his willingness to be used based on the origin comic in the Hyrule Historia.





	He Who Has Grace to be Used

~~LoZ~~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Legend of Zelda.

~~LoZ~~

Link stared at the Goddess as she asked him if he would turn his back on the kingdom that had tarnished his honor and locked him away falsely, or if he would fight to defend it, the Master Sword still held towards him.

_Will I...?_

A strange half-smirk with an almost – _almost –_ bitter edge to it crossed his face, and he looked down for a moment, his bangs hanging into his brilliant eyes and shadowing them even from the Goddess' sight; she did not fear, however, for she knew what his answer would be.

He huffed a dry chuckle through his lips, gaze still hidden. “Regardless of whether you are humans or gods, you still seek my answer. Truly... you use me whenever it suits you.”

But know that as he might, Link couldn't really blame any of them. Anyone would use whatever means they could to save those things that they loved, as he loved his land... his home. If she had need of him – the land, and the Goddess for which it had been named - he would ever fight to defend her, for as long as his spirit persisted.

That was his deepest truth.

This then, was his answer, and he gave it freely and with a whole heart. “Despite all that, it should go without saying that my spirit will always stand with my friends!”

Yet... he felt he needed to caution the Goddess. He was no god, merely a mortal man willing to die to defend what he loved.

“I am only one man, Your Grace,” he finally said, choosing his words carefully. He did not wish to offend. “I can only do so much. While I have courage for the fight and will do so until my last breath leaves my body, I am still only one. Even with a sword of the Goddesses. Despite your wishes of me, I may yet fail and fall.”

“Do you fear death, Link?” she asked, something in her eyes shifting to warm compassion, shadowed by what appeared to be sadness.

His heart clenched, then, and a call rose in his soul. He didn't like to see that in her gaze – he always wanted it to remain pure and clear, untroubled, as he did his beloved home. Both should always remain unclouded, unstained by such pain and darkness. Further anger towards the demon king, for being the one to put both his Goddess and his home at risk, surged inside him.

He shook his head, his depthless blue eyes fierce and proud. Strong. “No. If my death will aid my lands and comrades, then so be it. But again, I say to you that I am only one man. What I fear to see is the consequences if we fail in this endeavor, for it hurts my heart to think of my beautiful home desecrated and destroyed, her clear rivers fouled and high, holy mountains brought low.”

Hylia held Link's gaze for long seconds, though now he had no idea what she was thinking from the evenness of her regard. And then she smiled at him, and it was like the most beautiful, crystal clear, _holiest_ dawning of the sun he'd ever seen. Entranced, he stared at her.

“Sometimes, Link, one man is all that is needed. I have faith in you, that you will succeed.” Once more she bowed just slightly and formally offered him the Master Sword.

And with only one last thought to what he was giving when he took up that burden, Link reached forward and put his hand to the grip of the weapon.

In the Sacred Realm, a bell-like shimmer passed across the surface as the mortal man with enough courage for a hundred thousand lives took up the blade and reforged the sword of the Goddesses into the sword of the Hero.

One man, who would defend the lands they'd created, and change the world forever in so doing. The goddesses knew they had chosen well when they'd tempered and forged him in the flames of suffering, just as he was now doing to the Master Sword.

Hylia's heart bled a little more for the part she had played in that forging and what was still to come, for it was so much. His was truly the most beautiful heart of any mortal she had ever seen, gentle yet fierce in times of need, humble but filled with courage to face his fate with clear eyes and a willing heart - even with full knowledge of the fact that he was being used, by all those around him, men and gods alike.

She watched with sorrow in her soul as he raised high the blade he'd received from her hand and cried, “Stoke the fires! This sword of the Goddess, I will reforge at her command!”

_The courage of one will shake the foundations of all of creation. Go forth and conquer, my chosen Hero._

Fresh pain rent Hylia's gaze as she watched Link turn and take up his destiny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am finding that I am more than just a little bit in love with the very first Link that we see in the comic in the Hyrule Historia. I can't stop rereading it, and I cry every time I do. His eyes... so fierce and proud, yet not arrogant, and his soul that shines through them filled with more courage and love than any thousand men would have... I feel just as torn as Hylia in the comic, for what he's going to suffer through so many lifetimes. Don't get me wrong, I love Link in all his incarnations hands down. But the very first Link... his, I think, was the saddest end of them all. 
> 
> But then, no fate is too terrible if one has courage. I've seen many pieces where the different incarnations of Zelda cry for the using of him, and that he never blames them or holds a grudge for it. She would find it easier to bear, I think, if he did hate her. Regardless, I felt it deserved revisiting that Link is well aware that they are all using him, as he notes such TWICE in that origin comic, and freely gives everything of himself regardless. 
> 
> (And for those who turn their nose up at that origin comic, refusing to call it 'canon', I say bite me. The Hyrule Historia is official LoZ content released by its creators, and if you refuse to take that part as canon, then I suppose you'd have to reject all of it, eh? You can't pick and choose what you want as far as canon goes. So as for me, this IS canon, and if you don't like it, then find something else to read.)


End file.
